


Something Stupid

by paperheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Mutual Pining, fluffy af, so fluffy you'll be coughing up furballs by the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperheart/pseuds/paperheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO KISS NED DAYNE?!'</p><p>Arya's drama class is putting on a play in which she has to kiss someone that is not Gendry. And he's none too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO KISS NED DAYNE?!' Gendry's outburst drew the eyes and ears of almost every student in the hallway.

'Shhh! You'll spoil the ending of the play.' Arya scolded, trading her drama notebook and script for her history textbook before closing her locker.

"You'll spoil the ending." he mocked in an unflattering tone that sounded nothing like her. 'How can you be so calm?'

'Why are you getting so worked up?' Arya countered. 'Besides, it's just a stage kiss.' she shrugged.

'Yeah, Gen. You're kinda coming off as a jealous boyfriend right now. Is there something you two aren't telling me?' Hot Pie asked with a smirk.

'NO!' Arya and Gendry answered in unison, sparing each other the slightest of glances as the bell sounded, forcing the three friends to go their separate ways.

...

The cafeteria was bustling. Plastic trays clattered on table tops, sneakers squeaked on the linoleum, and students called out, waving down their friends in the large space that always smelled of cooking grease, hospital grade detergent and men's deodorant.

'Ned Dayne.' Gendry spat the name with such contempt it was as though the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Arya rolled her eyes as he took a seat opposite her and Hot Pie at their usual table.

'You're still going on about that? Christ, Gen, it's a play. Ned's playing The Gallant Knight, I'm The Lost Princess, we kiss after the last line. Big deal.'

'Yeah, but it's _Ned._ He's so...so-'

'Popular?' Hot Pie offered. 'Smart? No wait, it's because he's school captain. No, no, you hate him because he's blonde, right? Captain of the football team?'

Gendry groaned as his friend counted off a list of all the things Gendry wasn't. Truthfully, he didn't mind Ned. That was until this morning when he found out about the play.

'Enough, Hot Pie. I get it. Aren't you in this stupid thing as well.'

'Yeah, our whole drama class is. Well, some are just doing props and lighting and stuff. _I_ play The Gallant Knight's most bestest buddy. The comic relief.' He puffed out his chest. 'I get a sword and everything.'

'And you, Princess?' Gendry asked Arya. 'What do you do besides kiss Sir Ned? Hmmm? Sit in some tower?'

Arya kicked him under the table. 'I'll have you know that The Lost Princess is actually the hero of the story. Not only does she kick ass, but she saves her own.' Arya popped a few fries in her mouth, pausing to suck the salt and grease from her fingers. 'She doesn't fall for the knight because he rescues her, _he_ falls for the princess because despite appearances she is strong and brave, and capable of rescuing herself. They're equals. _That's_ why I wanted the role.'

'That, and you get a sword.' Hot Pie added.

'And I get a sword.' Arya agreed, high fiving Hot Pie.

Gendry smiled and gave a half hearted laugh at his friends' show of comradery. As the conversation steered to the usual _what should we do this weekend?_ And _There's never anything to do in this town,_ Gendry relaxed into a slouch. His forearms resting on the table as the tension in his neck and shoulders began to ease. So what if that snot Ned got Arya's first kiss. A " _stage kiss_ " Arya had called it. But as he watched her enticing, soft pink lips move as she spoke, he wandered if there really was a difference.

...

'Hey, Mrs Stark.' Gendry greeted Arya's mother as she opened the door. She stepped aside so he could enter the house. The shouts and jeers of Mr Stark, Bran and Rickon filled the living area from the yard, and as he looked through to the sliding doors he caught a glimpse of Ned with a football in hand trying to reach some unseen boundary line with a wild haired Rickon hanging from his back. The gangly youth was almost as tall as his dad. It amazed Gendry that the old man still had it in him to do it.

'Gendry, I've known you since you were Bran's age. How many times must I ask you to call me Catelyn?' she chided, in her prim but motherly tone.

'Sorry, Mrs Stark.' Gendry replied as always, feigning a defensive pose with a grin as she swatted him with a tea towel.

'She's in her room.' Catelyn sighed, making shooing gesture.

 

He took the stairs two at a time and turned left down the familiar corridor, noting how unusually quiet it was on the second floor. Even with Jon and Robb away at a college upstate and Sansa no doubt with Jeyne and Margaery somewhere, shopping or whatever girls like that like to do, it was never this quiet at the Stark house. With a hand to her doorframe, Gendry swung into Arya's room, curious as to why the sound of Dragon Age: Inquisition wasn't blaring, or even any music.

'Knock, knock!' He announced.

'Hey.' Arya looked up from the sheets of paper she had been pouring over, rolled from her belly onto her side and up into a sitting position. She patted the now vacant space beside her on the bed in invitation and Gendry accepted, taking a seat and leaning back against the bedroom wall as she was.

'What'ya got there?' he asked, sneaking a look at the pages of oddly aligned typing.

'The script for the play.' she answered, flustered. 'I'm trying to memorize it but without being able to rehearse with Ned, the words just aren't sinking in. You know when you read something that's right in front of you but your brain just doesn't register it.' she waved her hands about in irritation, and damn but she was adorable when she was angry.

'Mhmmm. So why can't Ned rehearse with you?' he asked, glad to hear it even if the mere mention of Mr Perfect set his teeth grinding.

'We try to rehearse the lines during drama class, but that's only a few times a week and mostly the class has to go over the choreography and timing and stuff. We're supposed to go over the lines in our own time for now, but Ned has football and chess and-'

'Debate and polo and the Country Club-' he teased, earning him a playful smack on the shoulder.

'He doesn't play polo and he's not in a Country Club. I don't think.'

'Really? He seems like the type.' he pondered whether Richie Rich played golf instead. 'Anyway, how 'bout I help you with the lines? We see each other every day, may as well make myself useful.'

Arya considered for a moment, her dark brows knit together and her lips pursed in the adorable way she always did when she was thinking.

'Okay.'

'Okay? You sure? 'Cause you looked like you were thinking pretty hard about it just then.' he taunted, enjoying the eye roll she gave in return. 'You know, I'm not like you fancy drama kids, with your Shakespeare and...' damned if he could think of another name so he pressed on pretending to try to talk her out of it. '...see, just a big ol' metal work dummy. Probably can't even read-'

'Shut up.' she cut him off softly with a nudge to his side with her elbow. 'You know that stuff you make is like art.'

'Yeah?' he shouldered her in return. Mr Mott and the guys in class had often praised him but to hear it from Arya somehow meant more.

'Yeah. Teacher's pet.' she screwed up her face and poked out her tongue, shoving him again. He tickled her side in retaliation, making her squeal and double over.

'Don't.' she laughed. 'Don't you dare.'

Gendry put up his hands in surrender.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' he replied, knowing how ticklish she was. For a moment the air was thick with anticipation, then in an instant the faux sincerity was wiped from his face, replaced with a devilish grin as he launched himself at her. He was too fast for Arya who tried to flee what she knew was coming. His large hands tickled her sides as she lay helpless on her back.

'Aahh! Stop, stop, stop!' she laughed and squealed again. Her small hands darted to defend her underarms, sides and neck but he was too quick and now sat astride her so that she couldn't kick him. In one swift move both of her hands were captured and pinned above her head, bringing his face and chest down close to hers.

Their giggling died down as grey eyes lingered on blue. He could feel her breath on his face as her chest heaved from the exertion, and watched, captivated as her tongue darted out a little to wet her lips. She was beautiful. Flushed and panting beneath him as he'd so often imagined, but as Arya lifted her head toward his, Gendry released her hands and pushed himself up to climb off of her.

His heart and mind were racing. She was about to kiss him. _Arya_ was going to kiss him. Something he'd wanted so very badly for so long and his first instinct was to run from it? What the hell was wrong with him? Gendry sat up and cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. _I'm defective. I. Am. Bloody. Defective._

Arya raised herself up onto her elbows and looked at him, equally stunned.

'We should umm...go over your lines.'

Arya sat up and crossed her legs.

'Yeah, sure.' she answered, quiet and reserved. Gendry felt the sting of her hurt in those two words. He scratched at the back of his head wondering if they should discuss what just happened, or almost happened.

'So, umm...I've only got one copy of the script, but I'll run off another for next time.' she told him, answering his unspoken question. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came to him. All he could do was nod.

 

...

He was attentive as she told the story of The Lost Princess who was stolen away, and of her childhood best friend, a lowly apprentice who grows up to become a knight in hopes to rescue her. _Maybe he didn't notice._ She tried to convince herself, but the blush that filled Gendry's cheeks when he looked her in the eye told her otherwise. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. God, he's embarrassed for me._

'Are there back up actors or whatever in case someone you know, breaks a leg or something?' he asked, eyes glued to the paper in his hands.

'You mean understudies? No. it's just our class in the production. Willow Heddle and Edric Storm are playing the younger versions of me and Ned because they're shorter -'

'Edric won't pass for a younger Ned, his hair's black not white.' His screwed up face and scrunched up nose made Arya laugh.

'He'll be dressed in rags and a dorky peasant hat, no one will see his hair and no one is going to break a leg. Though we'll probably tell each other to.' And there it was again. That bewildered look that drew his brows together, highlighting his incredible eyes even more. Oh, they were so blue. It wasn't fair.

 

They laughed when they reached Hot Pies lines, a role that they both agreed he'd be brilliant at. And as they over acted and over emphasised Arya and Ned's lines the unfamiliar awkward tension that filled the room only moments earlier disappeared like vapour.

'Sir, is it? Are we to address one another so formal after all these years, ... _emlady_?' Gendry struggled with the last word.

' _M'lady._ ' Arya corrected him. 'It's like my lady but how someone from the lower class would say it.'

'M'lady.' Gendry tried the word out. 'But shouldn't he be calling her Princess?'

'He calls her that because their social differences is a sore point, but in the end _m'lady_ becomes a term of endearment. Like, he can't say what he really wants to tell her so-'

'Oh, like Westley in The Princess Bride?'

'You've watched The Princess Bride?' Arya asked with a snort of poorly concealed humour.

'Hasn't everybody?'

'I haven't.' she lied, finding the image of Gendry watching Sansa's favourite movie hilarious. Of course Arya had seen it, Sansa would pull her down to the couch to watch it with her a few times a year. Her sister would gush over Buttercup and Westley, while Inigo Montoya had always been Arya's favourite.

'Yeah, well...' he stumbled for a response. '...there was a commercial on when I turned on the TV . When I sat down on the couch and got comfortable the show started and I couldn't find the remote. I couldn't be bothered getting back up to change channels so...I watched it.' Gendry gave a nonchalant shrug. 'We should watch it sometime, you might like it. There's some pretty iconic lines and sword fighting and stuff.' he leapt up, pointed an imaginary sword at her and stood sideways. "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

She bit her lip grinning. He sounded just like him.

'And you've only watched it once, huh?'Arya folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow. Gendry swiped a pillow off her bed and threw it at her.

'Shut up, you.' he growled then walked towards to the door, giving her his trademark Gendry grin over his shoulder. 'We'll go over the rest tomorrow, yeah?'

'Whatever you say, Inigo Montoya. Just shut the door on your way out.' she ordered, throwing the pillow back at him.

'As you wish, m'lady.'

 

With Gendry now gone and her bedroom door closed, Arya leapt from her bed and let her excitement burst from her in the form of a ridiculous happy dance. Collapsing back on her bed with arms flung wide, Arya closed her eyes grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

_As you wish, m'lady._

...

It had been two weeks since they first went over the lines for Arya's play. Two weeks since she almost kissed him. Had she though? They'd so quickly recovered from that moment and fallen back into their easy friendship that Gendry almost suspected he had imagined the whole thing.

One thing that was certain, he'd actually come to enjoy their rehearsals. Sure, Gendry wouldn't get to act the part of The Gallant Knight on the night of the play, but he didn't care. Truth be told, the idea of performing in front of the whole school and their families was so completely mortifying his stomach tied itself in knots just thinking about it. No, he could never do it. Those drama kids were a different breed. _Except for Arya._ Just thinking her name brought a smile to his face as he waited for her to get out of class.

Students swarmed the hall, talking loudly over one another. Some pushed each other playfully, others like Joffrey did so just because they got some sort of sick joy out of throwing their weight about. Gendry watched the blonde prick go by, then continued scanning the crowd for his friends. Their drama classes always ran late these days, but it was the last class of the week and Gendry had all the time in the world. He shifted to lean against Arya's locker with his arms crossed just as he heard the sweet sound of her voice amidst the roar of everyone else. As he stood back up the smile dropped from his face, Ned and Lommy were with them.

'Hey, Gen.'

'Hey, Ar.' he replied, not liking how close Ned was standing to her. The boy must've read it in Gendry's face, he stepped up beside him, clapping a hand to Gendry's shoulder.

'I've been meaning to thank you, Gendry.'

'Thank me?'

'Yes, Arya told me you've been helping her run through the lines. She's really quite good. As are you, I'm told.' Something glinted in Ned's eye and mischief tugged at the corner of his mouth. 'It would appear you have become quite the thespian.' Ne d pressed his lips together in anticipation. His eyes darted to Lommy who snorted a laugh he couldn't contain. Arya sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Did he really just call me that?_ Gendry couldn't believe his ears. Now he really had a reason to hate him.

'You know, I thought you were better than that, Ned. To use that word as a slur-' Gendry shook his head in disgust. 'People have the right to love whoever they choose, without that kind of homophobic-' The rest of his speech was swallowed up in the combined uproar of Lommy and Ned. Even Hot Pie joined in, laughing at Gendry's expense.

'No, Gen. _Thes-_ pian not lesbian. It's another term for actor. Just ignore them, they need to grow up.' She put her stuff away in her locker as Ned swore, still giggling, that he meant nothing by it. Gendry wasn't buying it and from the look on Arya's face neither was she.

'He's a thespian. They thespianing together.' Lommy affected his best Pennsatucky accent, setting off Hot Pie and Ned once more.

'Sorry, mate. You gotta admit that was bloody funny.' Hot Pie apologised, still grinning.

Arya slammed the locker shut and tugged on his sleeve, giving the others a middle finger farewell as she dragged Gendry away.

...

'He did that on purpose, Arya.' Gendry kicked at a rock on Winterfell Drive, still fuming as he walked her home.

'Yeah, I know.'

'And not just for the sake of the joke, but to make me look like an idiot! He knew what I'd think he said.'

'You _are_ an idiot.' she said, giving him the look she reserved for when he was fired up over something small. That look that said she knew him better than he knew himself. 'It was just a joke. He didn't mean anything by it.'

'Didn't mean anything by it? Arya, why are you defending him?' Stopping by her gate, Gendry turned Arya to face him.

'I'm not. He-'

'Do you like him or something?' His words came out flat, calm even. Inside, he was anything but calm. His chest felt like it was being squeezed by some invisible force and his stomach was doing somersaults that would shame an Olympic gymnast.

'Like him?! What? Gendry-' She stared up at him like he'd just sprouted a second head.

'Do. You. Like. Ned. Dayne?' He knew she hated being spoken to like that but he just wanted a straight, yes or no answer.

'Everyone likes Ned. He's a nice guy.'

'You know what I mean. Do you like him more than a friend?'

Arya thought back to the kiss that Gendry backed away from. The kiss that he didn't want.

'NO!!' she blasted, pushing past him and through the gate, slamming it between them. 'I don't like _him_ more than a friend. Not that that's any of your business, because I don't like _you_ even as a friend right now!' Then she was off. Bag flung over her shoulder and marching toward the house, leaving him in her dust. He didn't come after her. And a good thing too, she wanted to punch him in his stupid face.

_Who does he think he is?_ Just because he didn't want her, should it matter to him if anyone else did? Arya wasn't even sure if Ned did have feelings for her. He was nice to everyone, well except for Gendry earlier. But none of that mattered because she didn't like Ned _that_ way, and Gendry was a stupid, stubborn...

'ASS!' she swore to no one in particular on the other side of her front door. Leaning against it, she wondered how the hell it was possible to love someone and absolutely hate them all at once.

...

By lunchtime on Monday Gendry was ready to apologise. Maybe it was Arya that owed him the apology, he hadn't quite decided, but they hadn't seen or spoken to each other since she stormed off after school on Friday and something, or someone, had to give.

An entire weekend had come and gone without Arya Stark in it. Gendry stirred his plastic fork through the pile of lettuce, garnished with one piece of tomato that called itself a salad, and wondered when they'd last gone that long without each other. Sure, in the early days when she'd go camping or to the beach with her family, before he started getting invited too. But even back then they'd call or at least text one another a handful of times throughout the day.

A tray bearing an assortment of all the cafeteria had on offer, dropped down in front of his. It was Hot Pie. Only Hot Pie. Taking a seat without even looking at Gendry, who was searching the room, his friend answered

'She's not here.'

'Huh?'

'Arya.' Hot Pie explained, peeling the lid off of his pudding cup. 'She's not coming to lunch. Rehearsals with Ned.' He met Gendry's eye on those last few words.

'Whatever.' Gendry exhaled long and hard. Elbows resting on the table, he raked his fingers along his scalp.

'Da-aad?!' Hot Pie whined. 'Does this mean you and Mom are getting a divorce?'

'Shut up.' Gendry groaned.

'Does this mean I only get to see you every other weekend? I don't want two Christmases!' He was really hamming it up now.

'Wow, Hot Pie. That drama class is really paying off. Can you stop now?'

'Come on, Gen. It's no secret that you two have something going on beyond friendship.'

'We don't.' _We may not even have that anymore._

'But you want to?' For all his friend liked to joke about usually, right then he was the very picture of sincerity. Gendry's silence and poor attempt at a smile was all the answer needed. 'So? Do something about it.'

'Like what? She's avoiding me.'

' 'Cause she's pissed! Like, really pissed. Whatever you said or did must've really gotten under her skin. She was in a hell of a mood in class. Even ripped Ned a new one.'

That made Gendry smile. A real smile.

'So what are you going to do?'

Gendry pinched a fry from Hot Pie's tray and thought, taking a bite before answering.

'Something stupid.'


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the play. Though the weeks had seemed endless, standing in front of the dressing room mirror Arya now felt like it had all come around far too soon. She slipped her arms into the sleeves of the ridiculous gold dress, careful not to ruin Sansa's handiwork. Her usually unruly hair now hung in loose waves down her back, with two thin braids circling the crown of her head. _She did a good job._ Arya thought, admiring her sister's skill at brandishing a hair curler.

She managed largely to avoid Gendry since he accused her of having feelings for Ned Dayne. With his hulking great height and size, ink black hair and those oh, so blue eyes, he was easy to spot in a crowd. Easy to spot, harder to distance herself from. On the other side of the coin, if she never had to lay eyes on Ned again it would be a blessing.

As she wiggled, twisting and turning, this way and that, trying to zip up the mass of shimmery gold fabric and ribbons that was her dress, Arya pictured Ned and how much she'd sooner slap him than kiss him. The dumbass mistook her sudden desire to rehearse with him ever lunchtime as a crush, and either developed one of his own or got the nerve to let her know about one he already had. If it hadn't been the perfect way to stay away from Gendry she would have put an end to it the first time Ned asked her out. As it was, her pride, and yes she'll admit stubbornness as well, meant she had to stick it out. Saying no to Ned twice more and putting her foot down time and time again about his idea to rehearse the kiss. Once was going to be bad enough, no matter how hard he tried to convince her it would look more believable if they practiced and got it right.

Arya gave up on the zipper, dropped her arms and stomped toward the door to find someone to help her. _NOT NED_. God help him if he was going to try anything more than the slightest peck on the lips. _I'll kill him in front of the entire aud-_ Her train of thought derailed as she opened the door to find Gendry standing there with a cardboard tray holding three paper coffee cups. She stood motionless, not even daring to breath as weeks of evading Gendry caught up with her. He looked down to her with a mixture of sadness and something else, hope maybe, in those damned eyes.

'Peace offering.' He lifted the tray and waited for her response, all sad puppy waiting to be kicked. That one look was all it took to make her regret shutting him out for weeks. All it took to send the guilt gnawing at her belly with sharpened teeth. _Bastard_. She hung her head, tired and angry. At herself this time.

'Black, two sugars.' Gendry held out one of the paper cups. Arya took it, gratefully and turned, baring her back.

'Could you? I can't reach.'

'I umm...yeah.' He set down the tray and stepped up behind her as she cradled her coffee to warm her hands. His large fingers gently grazed her neck, drawing her hair across her back and over her shoulder. She closed her eyes as the feel of his warm breath at her exposed neck set off goosebumps all over. With a slight tug at the base of her back, her dress grew tighter as he slowly drew the zip up and up.

'There.' his voice was soft and hoarse and close to her ear. She turned and met his hooded gaze, thinking _I wish it could be you._

'Ready Princess?' The voice of the last person she wanted to see right now interrupted them from the doorway. 'Showtime in twenty minutes. Oh... hey, Gendry.'

'Ned!' Gendry called, surprisingly chirpy. 'Here, I thought you two could do with a warm drink-' he said, picking up the tray that held the two remaining cups. '-for the ah, whatya call it...vocal chords.'

Ned hesitated.

'Well it really should be hot water with lemon-'

Gendry's smile fell.

'-but it'd be rude of me to say no. Thank you, Gendry.' Ned moved to take one of the cups.

'No, no, no!' Gendry took the cup Ned was going for. 'I ah, already sipped this one.' he explained, taking another sip and offering Ned the last one. 'Mmmm. White and one sugar? I didn't know how you take your coffee.'

Ned tested the heat then took a bigger gulp.

'Mmmph. Thanks again. See you out there, Princess.' Ned blew Arya a kiss on the way out.

 

'Uggh, really?' Gendry screwed his face up and set his cup down on the bench. 'Right, well... I better let you finish getting ready. Good luck. Or break a leg or whatever it is you _thespians_ say.' As he was backing out the door Arya called him back.

'Gendry, wait. We're good right? You and me. I'll see you after the show?'

'Yeah. Yeah, we're good.' he said softly. 'You look really nice, Arya.' He gave her a grin, a real one. A genuine, happy Gendry grin and walked away from the change room. Arya smiled back even though he wouldn't see it and set her cup down beside his. A double take made her notice the small asterix drawn on the lid of each.

'Huh.' She shrugged and smoothed down her dress.

...

'Nice sword.' Gendry complimented Hot Pie who was all decked out in his plastic armour knee pads, boot covers and chainmail.

'I know right? Bet'ya wish _your sword_ was this big.' Hot Pie held it raised with both hands pointing out from his crotch and thrust his hips forward.

'Mine _is_ that big.' Gendry deadpanned, earning a laugh and high fives from Hot Pie and the other knights.

'Whatya doin' back here, Gendry? The show starts in ten.'

'Just came to wish you all luck. Where's ah, where's Ned?'

'He shot off to the toilet a couple of minutes ago. Nerves.'

'Nerves huh?' Gendry did his best to look compassionate. 'So, is there much of a crowd?'

'Yeah, full house. Told ya nothin' ever happens in this town.' Hot Pie stepped forward to peer around the heavy stage curtain. 'Bloody hell. You'd think we were doin' Les Mis or somethin' '

Gendry took a few cautious steps forward to have a look for himself and felt his stomach flip. Hot Pie hadn't exaggerated, every seat was full. _The whole damn town is here. SHIT._

'You right, Gendry?' his friend asked, looking up at him. 'Lookin' a bit green there, pal. You nervous for me or somethin'? ' he joked.

'Yeah, I'm ah...I'm fine.' he said. _No I'm not, no I'm not! Oh, God what have I done._ He plucked the collar of his tee and tried to fan himself. 'Is it hot in here or-'

'Guys, guys!' Lommy exclaimed, running toward them from the side hall. 'It's Ned. He's got the squirts real bad, man. He's shitting pure liquid by now, I've never heard someone make such awful noises before, he-'

'Lommy, slow down. What the hell are you talking about?' Hot Pie interrupted a very flustered Lommy. Gendry bit his lip and looked up at the rafters. _He'll be fine._ He tried to reassure himself, pushing down the guilt. _A little diarrhoea won't kill him._

'Ned can't get off the toilet. The show's cancelled!' Lommy cried. The knights, other cast members and stagehands gasped and started talking all over each other in a panic.

'We can't cancel the show!'

'What do we do?!'

'I um...' Gendry cleared his throat, thought of Arya and prayed for courage. 'I can do it.'

'You?' Hot Pie asked as the chatter died down.

'Yeah, well-' All eyes were on him now and the butterflies in his stomach took flight. There was only a handful of people looking at him now, how on earth was he going to stand in front of that audience? But it was too late to back down now.

'I've been helping Arya with her lines and, well I know all the words to Ned's part now, so...if you want, I can...step in?' He searched their faces and waited as they looked to one another for an answer.

'You sure you can do this?' Hot Pie asked sceptically, leaning on his wooden sword.

'What choice is there?' Gendry answered.

'Well then-' Hot Pie stood tall and raised his sword. '-I dub thee Sir Gendry, The Gallant Knight.' He touched the sword to one of Gendry's shoulders and smacked him in the ear as he went to lift the sword over his head to the other shoulder. 'Ooh, sorry, mate.'

'Only one problem guys.' Lommy said, holding up a rather small chainmail shirt. 'I don't think it's going to fit.'

...

It didn't. Gendry stood there in his jeans with the boot covers over his sneakers, plastic knee pads, and the tiny chainmail shirt that pulled under his arms and bared his belly.

'You know who you remind me of?' Hot Pie asked, rubbing his chin in thought. Gendry gave a small shake of his head. 'Shrek!' That had the cast in hysterics as they pointed and laughed, nodding in agreement. 'You know when they rob that stage coach after Shrek drinks the potion and becomes human-'

'Yes.' Gendry groaned. 'Are you telling me there's nothing else? I have to go out there like this?'

Hot Pie shook his head with a resigned sigh.

'Here. Hold this.' He handed Gendry his sword and pulled his own, much larger chainmail up and over his head, baring the brown tee he wore underneath. 'Swap ya. I'm the comic relief, not you, ya big bastard. Give it 'ere.'

'You sure, Pie?' Gendry took the costume uncertain. Hot Pie had a very large belly, obvious no matter what he wore. The undersized costume would make him a laughing stock.

'Consider it taking one for the team. Besides, it'll get me even bigger laughs. Now good sir, I beseech thee. Take off yon chainmail midriff top.'

...

Wanting to keep her distance from Ned for as long as possible, Arya stood watching the opening scene of the play from the opposite side of the stage to the rest of the cast. With her hair in two long plaits and that shapeless dress, Willow ready did look like a young girl from a distance. She gave Edric a shove and he fell to the floor with a laugh, while she stormed off in a huff.

'Good job.' Arya gave the girl a pat on the arm and drew her in for a one armed hug as they watched and waited for the stage to be transformed .

'Your hair looks nice like that, Arya.'

'Uh, thanks. Yours looks nice too.'

Willow rolled her eyes.

'I look like I'm ten years old.' she replied. With the stage now ready, Willow went back on. 'Time to get myself kidnapped.'

Arya gave her a thumbs up as she watched her go. Peering around the curtain to the audience, Arya spotted her family just two rows back from the stage. Her mother elbowed her dad to let him know the next act had started. Sansa was enthralled of course. Arya had told her the story and being all about princesses and knights Sansa was sure to be transfixed the whole time. The boys were a different story. Rickon was slumped in his seat, eyes to the ceiling and banging his head on his seat in boredom. Bran looked like he was paying attention, he was even nodding a little, but on closer inspection she could see the cords of his headphones dangling from his ears. Jon and Robb had even made it. Their heads were bowed close together as they chatted away quietly but enthusiastically, hand gestures flying. _College life must be exciting_ she thought watching them. Sansa would be off next year as well, though she hadn't yet decided where to. _And I'll be left in this suckhole for two more years._ She thought soberly. It wasn't all bad, she had her friends. She had Gendry.

Smiling to herself Arya looked back out to the crowd and searched for him. It was too dark to see any faces in the back half of the hall. _He must be in one of those seats._ she decided, he didn't appear to be sitting anywhere else. It would have been nice to be able to see him when she was on stage, but at the same time she wasn't sure she could kiss Ned with Gendry where she could see him. She wasn't sure she could go through with it now just knowing he was out there somewhere.

'All yours.' Willow slipped past her, sweeping an arm out toward the stage. The audience were applauding as the curtain went down. In a flurry of activity, the stage was rearranged again. A table was carried in and the wooden backdrop painted to look like a forest was spun around, the other side made to look like a brick wall of the inn.

Fastening the black cloak that would conceal her gown and identity for the first part of the scene, Arya walked out to her seat. All was quiet on the other side of the curtain now as Arya sat behind the table with her hood pulled low. Mycah joined her onstage in his snarling dog mask. Having played the princess's capturer in the last scene, his job now was to be convincing enough to make the audience believe he had become her protector.

As the curtain was raised to the polite clapping of the audience, Arya's pulse began to race and her tummy flutter. Rather than let the nerves overcome her she drew strength from it and readied herself. Told herself that she knew the part inside and out, that she had every line memorized after weeks spent rehearsing with Ned, and Gendry before that. _Gendry._ She closed her eyes and let the memory of the feel of his hand at her back and the warmth of his breath by her neck play over. There was a different flutter low in her stomach now and she had to force him from her mind.

 

'Look!' Martyn Lannister called to his twin, Willem. Both costumed as fallen knights to the king. 'It's the King's dog.' he sneered.

'I'm no man's dog anymore.' Mycah growled from behind his mask.

'A dog with no master, hey?'

Arya slowly stood, reaching beneath her cloak where her plastic dagger lay hidden, drawing Martyn's eye as per the storyline.

'And who do we have here then?' he asked, yanking back the hood of her cloak. Her dagger was at his throat a fraction of a second later.

It is her favourite scene by far and almost makes up for the fact that she'll have to kiss Ned later. Almost. Her cloak fans out around her as she spins, revealing the dress and her character's true identity beneath. _Lunge! Strike!_ She moves swiftly and precisely as they'd practised. _Parry. Step back once, twice, turn-duck-block!_ Arya is alive in this moment as her sword cuts through the air. She _is_ The Lost Princess, fighting the bad guys alongside Mycah. It's like a dance. A dance where they twirl and spin. Back to back. Them against the Lannister boys. Willem strikes at her with both hands to his sword in an overhead, heavy handed swing. She swoops low, back arched and slides past him, missing the blow while slashing at the back of his legs. To the crowd's delight, he falls to the floor. He is the last one. Mycah and Martyn are already down. She ends Willem with one final jab at his throat, leaving him to gurgle dramatically before becoming still. It is his best death yet she thinks, remembering the way he used to flounder about on the floor of their classroom. She would have to remember to congratulate him later.

Her huffing and puffing is genuine as she dropped to the fallen Mycah, surrounded by the others who lay about pretending to be dead. Denying his plea for a quick death, she snatches his coins and exits the stage to the crowds applause, and the curtain is lowered once again.

Hot Pie enters the stage as she walks off in the other direction, not waiting around for Ned to come along and blow her another kiss or something equally nauseating. Even in her haste she notices that Hot Pie's costume is much smaller than it was in dress rehearsal, and she can't understand how he can look so ridiculous and still be grinning at her with a smile from ear to ear. _Oh well._ she thinks. If anyone can laugh at themselves it's Hot Pie.

On her way back to the change room where she would wait out the scene of Ned and the knights, Arya could hear the clapping announcing to her that the curtain had been raised. The added whistling and catcalling stopping her in her tracks. _Who are they whistling at?_ Certainly not Ned. He is almost as scrawny as she is but with prettier hair. _Hot Pie._ She realizes, shaking her head and continuing on her way.

...

Sitting alone in the change room did little to calm her. The scene she'd been dreading had arrived. The big finale. The kiss. Doubting she'll be able to keep from screwing her face up in view of everyone, but deciding she is not one to back down, Arya stepped up to her marker. The Lost Princess wouldn't be scared of a stupid kiss. She could do this. As the others took their places and the set was once more a forest, Arya held her chin high. But as the final cast member stepped up to the stage curtains waiting for his cue, Arya's mouth dropped. Her eyes went wide as the curtain went up.

It wasn't Ned walking toward her.

_Gendry?_ She stood glued to the spot, gawking at him. Her mouth slack and open like a goldfish. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice wondered what he was doing here on stage. But a much louder voice was screaming _oh my FUCKING GOD!_ And a god he was. Standing so much taller than everyone else as he always did, his hair damp from sweat hung about his face making those eyes stand out even more, though it hardly seemed possible. Oh, but they were so blue. Blue and determined, a little scared and completely trained on her.

Breaking away from the spell, Arya's gaze travelled down taking in his costume. That definitely wasn't the chainmail shirt Ned was supposed to wear. It managed to make his shoulders and chest look even broader than normal. By Christ he looked good. With the fake armour and a sword in his belt Arya thought it a crime that he couldn't dress this way all the time.

'Ahem.' Someone coughed, jolting Arya back to her senses. It was quiet. She looked out at the audience who were waiting bemused. Then to the cast on stage with her, all watching her right back in anticipation. She had the opening line and she missed her cue. _What the hell is the line?_ Panic began to bubble inside her as she searched her memory frantically for the words. This wasn't happening. She'd practiced. A hundred times or more she had practiced.

Gendry cleared his throat quietly and her roaming eyes found his. - _Good sir-_ he mouthed. That was it! Oh, she could hug him.

'Good sir-' she bellowed, loud enough for her voice to be carried to the end of the hall. '-kindly clear the way or you shall taste my blade.' She pointed her sword at him with a fierce scowl. There was a ruddiness to his neck and ears that along with his sweat told her he was terribly nervous. What on earth was he doing here, and where was Ned? With a glint of terror in his eyes he answered .

'Sir, is it? Are we to address one another so formal after all these years, m'lady?'

She had expected his voice to shake with his obvious nerves, but the line came out cocky and arrogant just as it was supposed to. Gendry gave her a sly smile and took a step toward her. Now composed if somewhat still confused Arya continued.

'M'lady?' She eyed the knight warily, her sword still trained on him. 'Who are you and why do you gape at me though I amuse you so?'

He took another step.

'You wound me, m'lady.' The Gallant Knight pretended to be stricken and raised a hand to his heart. With a final step his chest almost touched her blade.

'Not one step closer, Sir, I will end you. I swear it.' The princess's sword now pressed lightly into the chainmail and the teasing smirk on the knight's face dropped. He looked down to the point where she was about to pierce his heart then slowly raised those devastated blue eyes to hers.

'Have you truly forgotten me, m'lady?'

'Stop calling me m'lady!' she cried. 'No one calls me that but...'

As he tilted his head toward her with a hopeful smile, willing the princess to remember him, she shook her head with widened eyes and lowered her sword.

'It's you.'

His shoulders dropped in relief.

'But you're...you're...' Arya feigned a loss for words as she gestured to his appearance.

'A knight.' he offered.

Arya snapped her fingers and pointed at him.

'A knight. That's it, that's the word.' The audience laughed at the silliness of the line. With arms outstretched, Gendry moved to close the space between them.

'I never stopped searching for you.'

Arya lifted her sword once more and he stopped in his tracks, hands raised in confusion.

'I'm still mad at you.' she snapped childishly, earning more laughs.

'WHAT? What for?!'

'For leaving me.'

'You left me first!' he shrieked astonished, to the uproarious amusement of the crowd.

'Draw your weapon. I'll not fight you unarmed.' Her tone was serious again.

With a resigned sigh and slow shake of his head, Gendry pulled his sword from his belt. And with a tender look that made Arya's heart swell, he let it fall to the stage.

'And I'll not fight you at all.' The crowd went 'Awww' at his declaration.

The princess was overcome with emotion so Arya let her voice shake.

'Why are you here?'

'I told you, I never stopped searching for you. I would go to the ends of the earth if I had to.' He answered.

'But why?' she cried. 'Why search for me? Why become a knight? Why...why all of it?' Arya was quite proud of herself for that heart wrenching delivery. Her hand grew clammy on the swords pommel and the butterflies in her belly awoke. Soon he would deliver the last cheesy lines and then...the kiss. Gendry would kiss her, not Ned. Gendry. For the first time and in front of everyone they knew. It would only be a chaste stage kiss but that didn't quell the excitement building inside her like a countdown to fireworks.

'You know why, m'lady.' He lifted the back of his hand to her blade, sweeping it away and down. 'For you. All of it. To find you, make myself worthy of you.' He moved close enough so that her pounding chest met his and Arya tilted her head to look up at him. He bent, lowering his face to hers and it no longer felt like an act. Not with the look he was giving her.

Facing each other as they were, with her sword hand to the crowd, the audience didn't see him take her other hand in his. He hadn't faltered with his lines even once. There was no way he could have remembered it all from their rehearsals weeks ago. She would tease him for this later on, but for now, with his thumb lightly sweeping her knuckles, Arya could do nothing more than look longingly up at him ready to burst from the anticipation. No acting required.

'You may not have need of my blade for protection. But I hope with all of my heart that you will have me. For I am but a fool who loves you, m'lady.'

He pressed his lips softly to hers and the audience erupted in cheer. She was hardly aware of the riotous applause as she returned the kiss, soft and sweet. His free hand went to her side and pulled her in closer. And as her lips parted to deepen the kiss he made a small growling sound in the back of his throat that made her drop the sword and his hand, throwing her arms around his neck.

 

'Ahem.'

They broke apart reluctantly as Hot Pie cleared his throat to get their attention. Their smiling friend was gesturing to the curtain which had been lowered at some point. The cast and crew were all lining up, holding hands and ready to bow as soon as the curtain went up for the last time. All eyes were on the pair still holding each other in an embrace.

...

They bowed for the audience at last. Arya's family cheered the loudest, giving them a standing ovation. Sansa was gushing with her arms around a smiling Catelyn. Rickon was pretending to stick his finger down his throat and gagging. Robb and Jon kept pointing two fingers at their eyes then at Gendry before laughing and joining in with Ned and Bran who clapped, cheered and whistled.

Arya turned to Gendry who had not let go of her hand even after they finished bowing.

'So, I know the show's over and everything, but...do you want to come over after this and rehearse that kiss?' She bit her bottom lip, hoping it looked sexy instead of nervous. Either way it made Gendry laugh and blush. Lifting her hand to his lips with a kiss that set off those goosebumps again, he said...

'As you wish, m'lady.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, especially to those who left kudos and comments, they are like presents on Christmas morning :)
> 
> This is where the story ends, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> ...Oh, and Ned's fine. He made a full recovery and is now dating Willow, who very thoughtfully brought him a bottle of water to rehydrate ;)


End file.
